User talk:Agent Z
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Recgameboy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 23:20, June 23, 2010 Like this I made it. roleplay.jpg OK. But on 1 condition. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) What is it? Try not to create 100's of articles like the Fanon Wikia. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) .......... At least I edit. Here I'll make 10 then ask for more If you think it's ok. First things 1st, you need a character, it can be someone from the show, or yourself, or someone made up. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm making one now. Is your character suppose to be ancient??????????????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? It says he's 116 years old. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG I DIDNT SEE THAT. LOLOLOLOLOLOL I'm CRACKING UP. Hey, Hey you I have an idea that i want to run by you. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 00:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hit me. If you wanna spam, scram! Agent Z is the man! Word! 00:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ok. first of all, do you know about Corbin and his Neathian friends being stalked by Counter? A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 00:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes. well, i think after episode 2.8.5 (which will happen soon), me and my friends could send out Infernions carrying a distress message about us to New Vestroia (Julie and Crystal) and Earth (you and Dan). I think we could go from there. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 00:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Me and Dan could call Crystal and Julie back, and form a Brawling Group. ok. i can live with that. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 01:02, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yah with the Neathian Kids and Crystal Julie me and Dan, and we defeat counter, but a new villian called.......... Mask, a guy with a mask comes and defeats Julie, who evolves Gorem into ultimate form and everyone gets ultimate bakugan, who later defeat mask. i like your style. we should be plot writers. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 01:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) and when Mask's mask comes off it's the guy B.C. that Clash lives with. Clash is so mad and he destroys mask, but the mask possessed him and he gains a new personality. his flare dragaon also gets a new personality as that darkus bakutech and Dan has to destroy Clash's other personality, but Flare Dragaon gets destroyed along with the darkus bakutech. clash is so sad dan gives him drago until they can find a way to get him back. we should write this down this is good stuff. A.O.H. / i succeed where others EPIC fail. 01:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Q Let's make a blog called story ideas. I have to go to bed. i will leave a message on this page tomorrow when i can do that brawl . . . . . . . . .A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 01:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) K. Agent Z|Got anything to say? 02:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i'm up . . . . . .. . . . . . . .barely. ok, i think we can FINALLY brawl. He's a Minus. Plus' going to have 0. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) It's 71000 Gs!!! Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) that was the g AFTER abilities. Well, all because of abilities other Bakugan would not survive. His original is 1000. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nice new sig. How do you color it?!?!?! Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Try this code . [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Where is the code??? Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) are we going to finish??? A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 21:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Y wouldn't we? Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) SWITCH TO SOURCE WHEN YOU EDIT THIS PAGE AND COPY PASTE THIS Insert Sig Here. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Try this, without the spaces after < and before the last >. < span style="color:red;"> [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) TwinStar? Dude should I only paste the red part or the whole Sig? And where is source? Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Here's Sorce sourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrce.jpg And where i signed Sig Here type the sig you want. So when I leave a message, I write signature here I click source and then write my signature? No, when you make your own signature click at Custom Signature then paste that code and the signature between ><, then use the normal method with the four ~ when you leave your signature.[[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you do it for me, I'll give you my password. Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) lemme try. [>[Insert Sig Here A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die.<]] 21:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) never mind. ?.?.?.?. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait TwinStar did you write the nevermind? Can it be tomorrow? Currently, i'm out of ideas. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Of wut? Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The Sig Thing? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Just go on my Account and do it for me please. Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) same here. A.O.H. / Together we fight, divided we die. 21:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Please TwinStar. TwinStar gimme you're email and I'll email you my sig. Agent Z|Got anything to say? 21:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Only if you later change it. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I promise. Now what should I email the password to. Agent Z|Got anything to say? 22:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The Email is qwerty.is.gone@gmail.com. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 22:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Just sent it. Agent Z|Got anything to say? 22:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't read the message I have on Bakugan Fanon Wiki. Ok? Agent Z|'Got anything to say?' 22:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) [[User: Agent Z|Agent Z|'Got anything to say?]] 22:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The Sig is ready. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 22:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) OMG TKS SO MUCH TWINSTAR!!!! Do I have to do four ~'s anymore [[User: Agent Z|Agent Z|'Got anything to say?]] 23:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC)? Seems not...? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 23:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Wait, you mean the four ~ to insert the sig in the message? Well, yes. It's the only way. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 23:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Well dude, not asking for you to show me everything but can that Got Anything to Say, link to my Talk Page? [[User: Agent Z|Agent Z|'Got anything to say?]] 23:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Done. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 23:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?]] 23:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) no kidding twilight is awesome! Ok how do i make it colorMagical !! 13:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ok Magical !! 13:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) thanksMagical !! 14:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) it doesnt let me paste You are going to have to ask DM if he really wants to do this or not. If not, you can be. A.O.H. / (Insert random word here) NESS 18:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) did you ask Rec??? A.O.H. / (Insert random word here) NESS 18:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) wanna finish the episode? A.O.H. / (Insert random word here) NESS 18:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) i'll tell TwinStar to act as such. we will need him for that. Or could Strike be cahoots with Mask??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Strikeflier']] is awesome. 15:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Can it be like this. I'm Strike, and this is my friend Mask. We will destroy you. So then? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 15:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Why not? But Strike will use a Quizz Bakugan. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 15:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) OK... Then i'll include Q-Plus. And one more thing. Could you give me a link to Mask's article? Thanks. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 15:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I think it is great. you will have to check with my little Hyena to make sure. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 15:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Then one more thing. Can it turn out that Strike cloned him from Clash? [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 15:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope we just act so much alike that we consider each other siblings. I am really an only child, so i like having a sister regardless. And i consider everyone i teach little siblings. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 15:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) =D. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 15:38, July 23, 2010 (UTC) it fills the void. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 15:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) you can be Dan. SO SAYS I, A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 15:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You should go back and read the rest of the episodes. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 16:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) i am NOT kidding. it will help you learn about the team. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Don't let it all']] all slip away. 17:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) just look forward for Monday. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am so sorry']] but i had to. 20:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) i did block myself. at least i hope i did. it should say on the log. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I am so sorry']] but i had to. 20:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) did you check MY block log??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'ATTACK,]] THEY HAVE MY STRIKEFLIER! 20:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) And it is Rayne Haos who is the beautiful, kind, irreplaceable Lady Sarah. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'''I am so sorry]] but i had to. 20:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) just wondering do you want to brawl? I want to test out Phosphos and Lythirus. MasterKatara411 00:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :) Just to let you know I'm still online, I am Team Monarus, a team of 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | The eyes of the ranger are upon you. 00:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i am already in one. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'ATTACK,']] THEY HAVE MY STRIKEFLIER! 01:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Attribute United. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'ATTACK,']] THEY HAVE MY STRIKEFLIER! 01:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) about half of the brawlers on the leader board, and the rest is classified. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'ATTACK,']] THEY HAVE MY STRIKEFLIER! 01:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) cool A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'ATTACK,']] THEY HAVE MY STRIKEFLIER! 01:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry i was only there to get pics anyway. And see lady Sarah. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'It seems that you are having trouble']] with these changes. 00:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe later, I have to leave soon. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 01:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) how about this. I will leave a message on your talk page when we start. No, I bent a nail a taught a lesson. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 20:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) he spazzed. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 20:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I THAUGT I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'O_O MY']] PEPPER CHEESE IS GONE!. 21:26, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Her name is Hyena14. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ']]for us to attack. 15:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) HELLO YELLO! Hi Z! The Best Darkus Brawler 15:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) dharak. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ']]for us to attack. 15:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 743. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ']]for us to attack. 15:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I think I know a way to get rid of Kasei. The Best Darkus Brawler 15:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Tell a member of Wikia staff that your the one doing all the work at the wiki and Kasei isn't doing anything. It's true. The Best Darkus Brawler 15:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) You should do it on adoption. Thats the best place. The Best Darkus Brawler 15:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes! DOWN WITH KASEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Best Darkus Brawler 15:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. If you become admin, what will you do first? The Best Darkus Brawler 15:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How many edits do we need cause they have more than 1000 and I almost have 1000. The Best Darkus Brawler 15:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok. What do you want to do while we wait? The Best Darkus Brawler 15:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well the person in charge of Wikia Adoption in Brandon Rhea and Sarah Manely. The Best Darkus Brawler 15:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait, if Kasei was gone over 60 days (2 months) then you could adopt it and take away Kasei's rights. The Best Darkus Brawler 15:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Brb, gotta restart my computer. The Best Darkus Brawler 16:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) So how does it feel? The Best Darkus Brawler 16:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) To be an admin of the Bakugan Fanon Wiki. The Best Darkus Brawler 16:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) You will be. The Best Darkus Brawler 16:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Now if you keep being negative about it, it won't come true. We just have to be positive and hope for the best. The Best Darkus Brawler 16:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Wanna have a brawl while we wait? The Best Darkus Brawler 16:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It won't take all day if we choose the weakest bakugan. The Best Darkus Brawler 16:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, how bout we do it on Dimensions? The Best Darkus Brawler 16:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Meet me at the school track on the Dharak server. The Best Darkus Brawler 16:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Dimensions is the best thing to pass the time. It makes my computer VERY slow. The Best Darkus Brawler 16:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, bye! The Best Darkus Brawler 16:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I am so mad! The Best Darkus Brawler 18:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) For What????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... You can't, it's automatically lock for Admins. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 22:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I am so mad! The Best Darkus Brawler 22:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi. What's up? Wanna brawl? MasterKatara411 22:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I know, and he says my bakugan are over powered and he uses REALLY strong abilities. Stronger than mine. Have you got the rights yet? I say we BANN Kasei. The Best Darkus Brawler 22:41, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Acctually you can. i've learned something the last time I was an admin. If they're blocked, they can use there crat or admin abilities. The Best Darkus Brawler 22:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Here's a list http://www.google.com/search?q=favicon+generator, but I prefer these two http://www.favicon.cc/ http://www.favicongenerator.com/ --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 22:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) He can't take your crat rights. The Best Darkus Brawler 22:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) He can't take your crat rights, like I said before. The Best Darkus Brawler 22:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Here. http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Favicon.ico --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 22:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok. The Best Darkus Brawler 22:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Answers. Yes And Yes. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 22:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Kasei leaved the Fanon Wikia? []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 22:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm returning to the Fanon Wikia! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 23:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, i'm not a very huggie person. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 23:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Why Z? The Best Darkus Brawler 23:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Both. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 23:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you know what we should do. We should start our own wiki. The Best Darkus Brawler 23:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How would it take too long? The Best Darkus Brawler 23:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I have a way to get a bunch of people on there fast. But first we need to decide what it should be about. The Best Darkus Brawler 23:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello? The Best Darkus Brawler 23:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Nothin much. What's your favorite TV show? The Best Darkus Brawler 23:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Anything else (movies included)? The Best Darkus Brawler 23:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we can start a bakugan humor wiki. People love humor wikis. I've seen a humor wiki that had 500,000,000 something articles. The Best Darkus Brawler 23:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) WELL THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?!?!?!?!!!??!!? The Best Darkus Brawler 23:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm an anon. Do you hate me? 23:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, how do you get your sig like that? The Best Darkus Brawler 23:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yello? The Best Darkus Brawler 00:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Never Mind. What do you want to do? The Best Darkus Brawler 00:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ummmmm, no. Why do you think I'm an anon? The Best Darkus Brawler 00:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ??? Whose in charge of episodes? The Best Darkus Brawler 00:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Wanna see if he'll make an episode? The Best Darkus Brawler 00:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Go to http://www.chatzy.com/827202018827. The Best Darkus Brawler 00:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Why? The Best Darkus Brawler 00:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It's just chat. The Best Darkus Brawler 00:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm the only guy on there. The Best Darkus Brawler 00:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, me too. The Best Darkus Brawler 00:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) so many comments so little time. what did you do to piss off my beloved Meia this time. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'∞ is the sign ]]for us to attack. 01:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ... that is where you screwed up. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||∞ is the sign ]]for us to attack. 01:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) you asked her something. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||∞ is the sign ]]for us to attack. 01:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) you see my point. I am getting off. see you in the morning. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||∞ is the sign ]]for us to attack. 01:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi. The Best Darkus Brawler 01:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello? The Best Darkus Brawler 02:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) HELLO YELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Best Darkus Brawler 02:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah well, since your awake, what do you want to do? The Best Darkus Brawler 03:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello? The Best Darkus Brawler 03:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) If he cheats, we should both duel him and teach him a lesson by winning. The Best Darkus Brawler 16:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not much of a city folk. I'm more country. The Best Darkus Brawler 17:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) And I don't even like Yugioh, which means I never watch it, which means I don't know anything about it. The Best Darkus Brawler 17:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) i find it for some reason hilarious. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']]WITH MY THEME SONG?! 17:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) no vengence. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']]WITH MY THEME SONG?! 17:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) i don't get how to do it. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']]WITH MY THEME SONG?! 17:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) What chat? The Best Darkus Brawler 17:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) HELLO YELLO!!!!!!! The Best Darkus Brawler 18:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Anything wrong? The Best Darkus Brawler 19:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was showing you how the real guy acts like, cause he's a lunitic. The Best Darkus Brawler 19:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure, which? The Best Darkus Brawler 19:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Whichever one they met Klaus in. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 22:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The spelt-out one. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 22:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi HELLO YELLO!!!!!!!!! The Best Darkus Brawler 01:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Why is every page on Wikia under maintainence? The Best Darkus Brawler 02:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) HELLO YELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Best Darkus Brawler 17:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't see nothing wrong with having more than two. The admins hasn't said anything and they have more than one character. There's nothing on the rules saying I can only have 2 characters. So stop making your own little rules. The Best Darkus Brawler 21:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC)' Haven't heard from you in 2 days. King of the Hill 05:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Jeez, I was just wondering. King of the Hill 19:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm bored. King of the Hill 20:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Good for you. King of the Hill 20:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ??? King of the Hill 20:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) So heyyo. So I heard............''You Liek........'' MUDKIPZ!!! 21:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) So, i saw that you visited my soon-to be roleplay site. I know, it sux right? Worst Night of your Life O_O" I didn't understand half of that. Why cant you upload them in the first place? They should be able to upload in their current format. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos| is trademarked by']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] 20:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Rec and Stuff I see Rec is being a jerk when he hasn't been here in months. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 19:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Wanna chat? If you do, go to http://xat.com/TheBen10Fans. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 02:40, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I REblocked him. Rebirth [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'and ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|Remolding.']] 01:30, January 19, 2011 (UTC) 0.0 I just ..your like a mini me ?! Here... um ... hey how you doing? I'm fine. The power went out out of nowhere last night, and since I can't sleep without a fan making noise and keeping my body cool, I didn't get to bed until about 3 in the morning. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ''']]CRIME SCENE! 13:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) YEAH IM COMIN BACK! Haven't seen you in a while, Z. How u been? MasterKatara411 21:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC)